I'll be fine
by Nozzo
Summary: An episode tag to 'Forever in a day' loosely based on a scene shown in 'The devil you know' Jack and Daniel friendship.


Disclaimer - I do not own SG-1, no copyright infringements are intended.

A tag to 'Forever In A Day' loosely based on the small scene in 'The Devil You Know'

* * *

**I'll be fine**

It was getting late and activity at the SGC was slowly winding down as personnel made their way home after another days galactic work. A certain archaeologist however was still at the base and was quietly sorting through a box of objects. Objects that to any one else would look like junk but to Daniel meant the world, not only because he was an archeologist and the artifacts held great educational value but because these specific items were Sha're's.

Jack, his jacket slung over his right shoulder, was just about to leave the base when something held him back. Daniel. He'd seen him earlier and he was unnaturally quiet for a man that speaks a mile a minute, even when talking about something 'normal'. Jack reasoned that Daniel had the right to be quiet, he'd just lost his wife. He may have had the right but it didn't make Jack feel any better. Although he'd never admit it, Jack was missing his best friend.

"Hey...I thought you were going home." Jack said as he stood in Daniel's doorway. Daniel obviously hadn't heard him approach as he jumped almost clearly off his seat.

"You ever knock Jack?" The little shake in his voice immediately told Jack that all was not well.

"Knock?...Would that have made a difference, you'd still have jumped."

Daniel thought for a moment and tilted his head which Jack read as saying 'ok you got me there'

"So.."

"So..." Daniel repeated.

"So, I thought you said you were going home?"

Jack finally walked into Daniel's office and made his way over to the chair opposite Daniel on the other side of his desk. Daniel looked down at the box in front of him, not even looking up as Jack sat down.

"Yeah...I was."

Jack sighed, he couldn't remember when it was this hard getting a conversation out of Daniel. It was, to use a cliché, like pulling teeth. Daniel could see that Jack didn't really want to be there, well maybe not so strong, he wanted to be there for him, he just didn't know how to. Daniel didn't blame him though he didn't even know how to be there for himself.

"You know you don't have to be here, you can go home if you want."

"Oh I can? Thank you, sorry I thought I had to stay." Jack replied sarcastically which caused the corner of Daniel's mouth to turn up into the beginnings of a smile, it didn't last long though and soon Daniel's face was back to the expressionless canvas that pained Jack to see.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah. I just...well ya know...I..."

"Thanks Jack, I'm fine, really."

There was a moment of silence and Daniel finally looked up and met Jack's eyes. It killed Jack to see that the fire that once shone in Daniel's baby blues was gone, faded away to nothing. He hoped that it would come back, and soon.

"Daniel would ya for once quit acting like nothing gets to you, you don't have to be 'fine' all the time." Jack's voice was raised, only a little, but enough to show not anger but concern in his voice.

Daniel sighed, he could feel the salty tears forming behind his eyes and the lump in his throat growing like an unwanted weed in the garden. Although Jack's voice had been calm the reaction from Daniel made it seem as though he had shouted the words at his friend. Immediately Jack wished he hadn't opened his mouth knowing his words had hit a sore spot. He wondered though if Daniel had any spots that weren't sore these days.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"Jack it's fi...it's ok honestly." He corrected giving a small smile. "Kasuf sent these over."

Jack frowned for a second at the sudden change in topic but then realized what Daniel was talking about. The box on the desk in front of him was filled with trinkets and treasures, all possessions of the late Mrs Jackson. Daniel picked up a wooden necklace that was laid out on top and held it up, Jack admired the craftsmanship and gave smile.

"I made it for Sha're...for our anniversary...one year." His words were spoken softly, barely above a whisper but Jack heard them loud and clear.

"I miss her." Daniel wasn't sure if he'd spoken the words aloud, he wasn't sure of a lot of things, his mind seemed to be all a blur, days bled into one another and time had no meaning, sleep even less. Jack got up from his seat and walked around to Daniel's side, he gently placed a hand on his shoulder causing Daniel to look up at him like a lost child looking for reassurance.

"I know Danny...I know."

Daniel looked away and wiped his eyes with his hand, making sure any tears that were there didn't have an opportunity to fall. With a soft sigh he leant forward and began placing the objects on the desk back into the box and finally he replaced the lid. Everything was back in there, everything except the necklace, which was still interlinked between the fingers of Daniel's left hand.

"I think I'm gonna get some sleep now."

"Ok."

For once Jack wasn't sure if sleep was what was best for Daniel, a nightmare filled sleep was not something he thought he needed. He was in half a mind to grab Daniel and take him off somewhere, anywhere that would take his mind of things, even if it were for just a short moment. The look in Daniel's eyes though made him think twice. Although not especially good at reading people, he was good at reading Daniel and he knew that this was one time he had to be left alone. Jack slowly made his way over to Daniel's doorway, stopping just before; he turned around back to Daniel.

"You sure you're ok?"

Daniel nodded and gave a smile that for the first time since Sha're's death Jack believed was genuine. Jack returned the smile and headed off out disappearing round the corner. Daniel was once again alone in his office. After staring at the empty doorway for a minute or two he looked down to his hand and wriggled his fingers causing the wooden necklace links to clunk together.

"I'll be fine." He whispered to himself. "I'll be fine."

* * *

Thanks for reading: ) 


End file.
